Gawl's new problem
by SakumaRyuichi1
Summary: Um...i haven't typed in a while. But as it seems time is repeating itself but in a different manner! This time it is girls! not Ryo, Kouji, and Gawl. But how will Gawl handle this?
1. Default Chapter

"Okay Christy we're testing you and Gawl on this okay?" Laura said looking down into the chamber.  
"Christy, you are not to do anything. Understood. We are seeing if generators of the same species come to each others aid." Kathy looked at her comrade.   
"But how will he know?" Christy asked looking up.  
"That's what were testing."  
Laura stood off to the side watching. "What if they are like some animals. The male will protect the female if she is in trouble. Do you see what I am saying?"  
No one answered directly to Laura's comment but they both understood pretty damn well, what she was saying.  
"The thing is they are not fully a species they still have human genes and state of mind. So understanding whether or no they act on impulse or other is almost impossible." Kathy said looking at the other girl.  
"Unless we find to people who know nothing about each other and have no real physical attraction." Laura said.  
" Right." Kathy inquired hopping the other girl would get her point.  
" So we take her to Gawl?" Laura asked running her hand through her bangs.  
"Right."  
" I 'm hungry!" Gawl Proclaimed placing his head on Ryo's shoulder.  
" Yes we know Gawl we need to meet somebody here, we can get food after." Ryo said looking all kawaii and bishounen at the same time.  
" Come o-," Gawl's eyes narrow and he puts his arm in front of the others. " There's a generator near."  
" That must be them." Koji said watching as three girls come from a break in the endless rein of buildings.  
" You must be Koji, Ryo, and Gawl." The Red haired girl said bowing slightly.  
" I hope we find you well." The black haired girl said politely.  
" Why am I here again?" The brown haired girl yawned.  
"Christy this is Gawl." Kathy introduced her.  
She glared at him then he glared back. "Yeah can we eat now?" Gawl asked looking at his comrades.  
Ryo looked a Laura, Koji looked at Kathy. They nodded.  
" Yes."  
--------------------------------------------  
" What do you want now? You here to stalk me fish boy?" The girl with the coffee can on her head screamed.  
" Actually we're here to get some food if that's okay with you." Gawl said.  
"With what money?" She asked narrowing her eyes.  
" Mine." The red haired girl came forward.  
"OH SO NOW YOU ARE MOOCHING OFF OF INOCENT PEOPLE!!" She yelled  
"Actually. They are our friends and we are hoping to get food and leave thank you very much." Christy sighed paying for what Gawl ordered.   
"Thank you and have a great day." She scowled taking their money and watching them leave the restaurant."  
"Do you two think you could come back to the lab with us?" Laura asked suddenly.  
"Yes. We have a tests we would like to run on the two of you together." Kathy said looking at the other men.  
"I don't see any reason not too." Ryo smiled eating some French fries.  
" That would be great. I thank you. It would be a great help." Kathy said gratefully stealing a fry form the ones in Koji hand and eating it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Okay, I gonna have you generate Gawl." Koji said over an intercom. They looked down upon a lab.  
" Christy we're going to have to tie down your generated form. Please don't ask why." Laura said. Shutting off the microphone as Kathy and Ryo worked down stairs to tie her.  
" What will this prove?' Koji asked looking down onto the small white sterilized room. The door closed and Kathy answered Koji's question.  
" If Gawl will save and or help another generator he has never known because of her species."   
" I don't think I quite understand it." Ryo seemed somewhat distorted from his normal self.  
I don't like this... "Christy we're going to tie you down in your generated form..." Bu what if the jerk doesn't save me!!!! Christy thought generating then lying down on the table. They have to be crazy. Yeah that's it! Their crazy!   
"Let's begin"   
A platform came up and revealed a Cyclopes generator.  
" Where the hell did you get that thing?" Kathy asked Laura. Looking down to see it look between Gawl and Christy and watched it move towards Christy.  
" It's good to be wanted." Kathy smirked watching Gawl grab it from behind and rammed it into the wall.   
There were strains in Christy's muscles, the urge to fight was strong, but how was she going to get out of this mess.   
Gawl pulled the gem out and watched it disappear. He degenerated and went over to let Christy out. (And by this time degenerated too.)  
"Hey are you okay?" Gawl asked entrapping her.  
She looked up at him. "I think I'm okay...."   
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
Please give us your input so maybe we can think of something to type for a second chapter!! Thankies! ^^v  
  



	2. Default chapter 2

Okay. This is the chapter where everything gets explained. It may turn out to be confusing. But i will give it a shot! So bare with me! -Tasukinomiko-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone is now up in the main room of the lab. Laura and Kathy exchanged looks and nodded.  
"Koji, Ryo. You are probably wondering why we are running these tests." Laura started looking at the two boys. Gawl and Christy entered the room.   
"We're from a later future than yourselves. And in our time, you failed your mission. Christy is the NEW Gawl. If you would want me to put it that way. The include cell that she has is Gawl's." Kathy finished for her. Laura was gazing down at her feet in shame.  
"So she's a clone of Gawl?" Koji asked looking at them in a bit of disbelief.  
"Yeah. Well that isn't news to me. its just our future is gone now. People like myself have include cells and have taken it over. So we came back here to help you out." Christy answered coolly. "We have to see if I can work with Gawl. And if i can't we have to go back further in time than what you came. And since we have been here for awhile we made ourselves a little place to study!" she smiled at them.  
"What do you mean we fail?!" Gawl shouted. He sounded shocked. "We're doing everything we can! How can we not succeed?"  
"Apparently everything you do isn't good enough." Christy snapped.  
"Does it really matter?" Kathy interjected. "What's done is done, but now it can be undone....did that make sense?"   
"So what you're saying is that basically we need a new plan." Koji asked pointedly.   
"Well...to put it bluntly, yes."   
"What...what was wrong with our plan?" Ryo asked, he seemed in a daze.  
"Basically, Professor Nekasa was too well guarded, and the other Generators were too much for you three." Laura stated dully. She was still looking at the ground.   
"So we figure if we pool Gawl's and Christy's power together that should be enough." Kathy added.   
"In other words, it's the same plan, just with more firepower." Koji said. Kathy nodded.   
"I don't need his help. I can take on Nekasa by myself." Christy looked distastefully at Gawl. "He'll just get in my way."  
"What do you mean by that?! It's you who we don't need!" Gawl yelled.   
"If you didn't need us, we wouldn't have had to drag our asses back to this time to save you!"   
Gawl shut up at that, but he still glared at Christy.   
"This is not looking good." Koji muttered.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Would you two please stop fighting for just five minutes?!" Laura asked, exasperated. Her spirits had perked up some since they left the lab. But the constant fighting between Gawl and Christy was not doing her any good.   
"He started it!"  
"No, you started it!"   
"On the bright side this does prove our experiment to be right." Kathy sighed. "He saved her even though he hates her."   
"What did you expect me to do? Let her die?" Gawl snapped. "Even if she is a brat, I can't just let someone as weak as her die!"   
"Who's weak?!" Christy yelled. "At least I can always accomplish my goals."   
"Does she have to keep bringing up the fact that we failed?" Koji asked dejectidly.   
"I'm sorry, sometimes she gets a bit...irritable." Kathy said.  
"Just like Gawl." Ryo laughed a bit.   
"I'm not anything like this....this...neanderthal!"   
"Neanderthal?! Better than being a cold hearted snake!"   
"It seems that we're going to have to force them to get along together." Kathy murmered to Koji.  
"So it seems."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Christy and Gawl screamed as their companions threw them into a empty room. The door slammed shut, and the sound of the lock clicking could be heard. "LET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
  



	3. default Chapter 3

Christy walked away form Gawl, she plopped her butt down in the middle of the room. "We should just sit here and look like we are getting along." She suggested looking up at the window where she saw the faint shadows of her companions. This wasn't going to be any fun, sitting in a room…with Gawl. Of all people they had to go and lock her up with this…THING! To her he was the most annoying thing in the world.   
"Yeah I guess your right." Gawl agreed sitting down next to her.  
The silence hung over them as they sat in the room, minute-by-minute, hour-by-hour. As they just…sat there.   
"This is fun." Christy finally spoke standing up and stretching. "My legs are cramping." She stretched looking around. "There has to be more around here to do."   
Gawl snored happily as drool rolled down his cheek. "mmmmmm…cheese burger…" More drool poured out of his mouth.  
"That is sick…" Christy sighed sitting back down. "Your such a dork." She picks his head up and puts it in her lap. Then takes his shirt and wipes off the drool. he is kinda cute… She smiles faintly blushing. Argh!! What was she thinking?! He was....he was...Gawl! Besides...she could never be with him. They were from two different times. And she had his include cell in her body...it could never work.   
She felt him stir in her lap. Her face turned red as a beet. She was about to throw his head off her lap when he opened his eyes.   
She stared at them for a moment. They were as green as emeralds. Innocent too. It made her chest ache to look at them. Eyes like that were rare where she came from. He stared at her confusededly for a moment.  
"Christy..." he murmured.   
"Gawl...I uh..." panicking, she dumped his head on the cold floor.   
"OW! WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?!" He screamed looking at her.  
"I DIDN'T WANT YOUR FLEA BITTEN HEAD ON MY LAP! THAT'S WHY!" She yelled back at him.   
He growled. "Your lap was warm and comforting though…" He pouted and looked at her.   
"I don't care!" She blushed looking back at him.   
"What's the matter with your face?" he asked.  
"SHUT UP!" she snarled. Why was she blusing? Stupid Gawl... "Why do you have to be so stupid?"   
"Who are you calling stupid?!"  
  
Kathy and Koji stared mutely at the tv monitor.   
"And it was going so well for a few minutes..." Kathy sighed. What would it take?   
"Maybe we'll just leave them there over night..." Koji suggested. He didn't really care either way. He wanted to know more about the world they came from...it didn't matter to him if Gawl and Christy got along. Laura, who had been staring in silence with them suddenly pipped up.   
"Shouldn't we like...feed them?"  
"Gawl will get really grouchy if her isn't fed. So it will be in the best interest to feed him." Ryo sighed. HE knew Gawl would kill someone for one lousy hamburger.   
"Well we'll go get something…" Kathy sighed leaving the room as Koji follows her out of the room.  
"And we get stuck watching them…" Laura nearly cried of boredom. Ryo only laughed slightly at her.  
  



End file.
